


Happy New Year

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: The Winchester House [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Happy New Year

Once it was finally time for presents, he sat by the tree, hoping Melody would join. He wanted her close by. He tried not to look too hurt when she squeezed between Cas and Kevin. Licking his lips, he picked up the first present. “Alright, this one is for Melody.” He smiled as she wiggled and took it as he handed it over. 

You took pictures as she opened it excitedly. Sam watched happily as it was from him and Jess. It was the Disney Princess version of Candy Land. “Thank you!” She got down to go hug them.

They both hugged her happily. “We’ll play it soon?” Jess smiled at her. “Me, you, and mommy?” She offered, knowing you’d like that time to relax, too.

She nodded quickly. “Yeah! Please!” She bounced on her feet, deciding to now sit by Jess’s feet. 

You grinned at her, then at Dean. “Who’s opening something next?” You asked.

Benny looked surprised when Dean handed him one. He hadn’t really expected anything. He looked at the tag and chuckled. “Thank ya, cher.” He smiled at you before tearing into it.

You smiled widely at him and watched. He looked excited and you were happy you could get him something. Most years you’d baked each of them something, which they did enjoy, but this was different. 

Benny looked at you in surprise once he had it opened. He held it up- a new leather jacket. You’d repaired his one too many times. Having Dean helping with bills let you save more to get the guys each something. “Damn, sugar.” He stood to try it on. “It’s perfect.” He opened his arms for a hug. “I...wow.” He chuckled, clearly speechless.

You giggled and hugged him. “You deserve it.” You smiled. “Now you can put up that old one that has seen better days.”

“Thank you.” He lifted you as he hugged you. “Alright! Who’s next!” He asked, letting you down. 

Dean passed one to you next, smiling. You sat back down in your spot to read the tag to see who it was from. John grinned as you looked at him. You were curious what he could have gotten you that year. In previous years he had bought you books, trinkets for the house, and aquarium passes for you and Melody. You opened it carefully, smiling as you saw the box. Melody tried to peek over to see what it was. You pulled off the lid, finding the shoes you had been saving for, for ages. “Oh my god!” You beamed. “How did you know?!” 

John chuckled. “I have a few detective skills.” He teased as you hugged him. “Glad you like them, sweetheart.” He hugged you back. “Now you don’t have to keep saving for them.” 

You pouted. “You’re too nice!” You hugged them to you once you got them out. “But thank you!” You couldn’t wait to get to wear them. Setting them aside, you looked at Dean to have him hand out the next present. 

He hoped you liked his present to you just as much, even if it was nothing like shoes that clearly cost a bit if you had been saving for them. Picking up the next one, he handed it to Cas. “You’re up, man.” He told him.

Cas grinned excitedly, just as excited as Melody about the holidays. It had only gotten better in the previous years. “Thank you in advance, Y/N/N.” He chuckled before tearing into it, reminding you of Melody. 

He gasped as it was a book on how to start keeping bees. It had a beautiful color picture on the front, but it was clearly second hand. He’d been dabbling in buying less new items, so you took that into account. “Open the cover.” You urged him. He grinned as he did. You’d gotten him a pass to a local bee farm, and a certificate for some fresh honey. 

“This is perfect.” He moved to hug you. “Thank you!” He looked forward to reading it, visiting the bees, and getting some honey. “I think I will use this honey to make those honey treats you taught me!” He said as he sat back down. You really knew how to get them the perfect gifts. 

Dean chuckled, glad to see his boys so happy. “Alright, Kev. You’re up.” He handed it to him. If he was being honest, he had no idea what you bought anyone. 

Kevin wiggled like Melody would and opened it up. He threw his head back and laughed before showing everyone else. 

Benny squinted at it. “Ages 10 and up. I dunno, brotha, think you can handle it?” He smirked. “Or will you need Y/N to supervise?” He teased his friend. “I’m sure that Melody could help you.” 

“I can help!” Melody smiled widely, making Kevin laugh. He pulled her close, tickling her, sending her into a fit of laughter. Before he let her go, he kissed the top of her head. 

“Thanks, Y/N/N.” He chuckled.

“Of course.” You beamed. 

* * *

After everyone had opened their presents, Sam got up. “There’s one more.” He said nervously. 

Dean motioned for him to continue as he sat besides you. He put his arm around you, kissing your shoulder as Sam licked his lips. 

You gave him an encouraging smile as he took a breath and kneeled in front of his girlfriend. “Jess…” He started. “You’ve made my life better in every way. Being with you was something I didn’t know how much I needed or wanted. I want nothing more than to spend my life creating silly memories, loving memories, and of course, ones where you call me an idiot for something stupid.” He joked. “Will you marry me?” 

You teared up, loving this moment for them. Everyone cheered when Jess nodded tearfully. You watched Sam slip the ring on her finger before kissing her lovingly. You loved them together and were thrilled for them. They went together well, and knew they would have a beautiful wedding. 

You got up to hug them both once they looked at everyone. “Yay!” You squeezed Jess. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you.” You were beaming. “You, too, Sammy.” You hugged Sam next.

He kissed your head. “Thank you.” He couldn't stop grinning. John came to give them his congrats so you went back to cuddling with Dean. You leaned your head on his shoulder, holding his hand. 

He softly kissed your head and grinned at his brother. “Happy for you, Sammy.”

“Thanks.” Sam beamed. 

“I can make us all some hot chocolate?” Kevin smiled. 

You shook your head. “I need to check on the ham anyway, I got it. You guys play with Melody.” 

Melody instantly rushed to him. “Yay! Can you help?” She held out a gift for him to open the box. She was eager to play with her new toys. 

Dean got up to go with you to the kitchen, wondering if he could help you since Melody wanted to play with Kevin. He followed you and stood around. “Anything I can do? Dishes maybe?” He offered. 

You thought for a minute. “No, how about you go relax. You’ve been working really hard.” You said softly. 

“But I want to spend time with you.” He pouted. “Can I just keep you company, then?” He asked, sagging. 

Part of you wanted to ask where this attitude was the past couple weeks, or hell, yesterday, but you didn’t. You gave him a small smile and nodded. “Of course.”

He smiled and went to lean against the counter. “I’m glad Melody liked everything she got.” He noted as you got some milk going for hot cocoa. 

“Me, too. I was worried for a moment.” You nodded. “But she seems to be happy with anything.” You agreed, keeping your eye on the milk so it didn’t go all over the place. “She’ll probably fall asleep on someone. She usually does on Christmas.” 

He nodded and looked around at the decorations you had up. He could hear Melody laughing in the other room. He was glad everyone could spend time with you and Melody during the time he was gone. Now he just wished it was him playing with her, but she was clearly upset with him. 

“Wanna start carrying these in?” You motioned to the mugs. You had them set up on a tray with a small bowl of mini marshmallows. “I’m gonna check the ham and I’ll be in.”

“Okay, babe.” He agreed and did as you asked. Maybe he’d see if Melody wanted to watch a movie once everyone went home. He was sure she had some favorites for this time of year. “Hot cocoa and marshmallows!” He smiled. He passed the tray around. “Want to share mine with me, princess?” He asked Melody. 

“Can I have the marshmallows?” She asked, eyeing them. 

He laughed. “Of course you can.” 

* * *

After dinner, everyone was relaxing and Melody climbed on John’s lap, facing him. She put her hands on his beard. “Can I sleep over your house tonight? You make the bestest forts.”

He chuckled instantly. “Sure you can princess. S’long it’s okay with your momma.” He glanced to you. “How’s that sound? I’ll take the Princess for a sleepover next door.” 

You nodded instantly. “That’s fine.” You smiled. “She loves spending time with you.” You also hoped for some time with Dean. “I’ll go get her bag together.” 

Melody squealed and cuddled to him. “Can we watch Tiana, grandpa?” 

John grinned. “As long as we can sing the songs together.” He laughed as she got even more excited. 

“Yes!” She clapped. 

* * *

You were cleaning up after everyone left and looked forward to some time with your fiancé. “Movie tonight, and take her to the park tomorrow?” You asked him. 

“I gotta be to work at nine, babe…” 

You bit your lip and nodded. “Okay. I think Cas is off, it’ll be fine.” You told him, hurt that he couldn’t take another day off. Or that he didn’t want to. “Will you be here for New Year’s?” You wiped down the table. 

“I hope so.” He said softly. “I’m really going to try.” He saw you sag slightly. He wished he could tell you why he was working so hard. Seeing Sammy propose today made him all that more motivated to work more. He just had to work as hard as he could.

“Okay.” You said simply, mind on overdrive. You would deal with the days as they came to you. 

“I love you.” He mumbled. 

“I love you, too, Dean.” You said honestly. “So much.” You just worried that he was unhappy. 

He went up behind you and hugged you, kissing your shoulder. “Leave the cleaning, babe.” He said gently. “Can we just curl up and watch a movie together?” He asked, hopeful.

You nodded and set the washcloth down. “Okay.” You agreed. “You want to pick the movie?” 

“Sure.” He smiled, eager to spend time with you. “Our room?” He asked, earning another nod. “Meet you there, babe.” 

* * *

Your eyes went to the clock. It was 11:50 on New Year’s Eve. Dean had 9 minutes to get there, or miss it. You were sitting alone in your house, as the guys were all out partying, and Melody was upstairs asleep. Wiping a tear from your cheek, you got up to clean up your snacks. You’d just head to bed. You told yourself you needed to stop waiting. Clearly he had more important things to do. 

You curled up in bed once you checked on Melody, arm around your midsection. You’d already started planning how to tell Dean about the baby on his birthday, but you were second guessing yourself. Should you just tell him and get it over with? Like ripping a bandaid off? You were confused! Chances were he would be working again in the morning, so maybe you would see if John was home after. Some days he didn’t work until the afternoon. Melody would be happy with that anyway. She adored John, and knew she would be starting school that fall. Which meant less time with her favorite people, BUT new friends. 

You sniffled as you heard a few fireworks going off, signaling the new year. “Happy freaking new year to me.” You rubbed over your eyes, digging your face into the pillow. You pulled the blanket over your head, trying to block out the fireworks. It didn’t take you long to cry yourself to sleep. You felt the bed dip sometime later. Cracking an eye, you sighed when you saw it was close to 12:30.

Dean wrapped his arms around you, kissing your shoulder. He was exhausted, and pissed that he missed New Year’s with you. He’d tried to get home on time, but it didn’t workout that way. He got home 15 minutes too late. He didn’t know how he was going to make it up to you. 

It was hard not to start crying again, so you squeezed your eyes shut. He felt you shake a bit and frowned. “Babe?” He whispered. He rubbed your arm. “Babe?” He tried again. 

“What, Dean?” You finally sighed.

“Happy New Year.” He said sadly. “I’m sorry.” He held you close to his chest. “I tried to get home.” 

You stayed quiet, shrugging a shoulder. What was there to say? After a moment, you kicked your lips. “Do you work in the morning?” 

“Not until 9.” He said with a sigh. “So I’ll make us breakfast and we can all eat together.” He promised.

“Yeah. Okay.” You sniffled. You weren’t getting your hopes up, however. “Will you be home for dinner, at least?” At this point, you’d seen him more when he was behind bars than you did now!

“I hope so.” He felt he was a broken record. He just hoped that he could pull back soon. He felt you let out a breath and he told himself he’d do what he could to make it for dinner. 


End file.
